Gemstone Gods
by xSlaynamis
Summary: Ziggurat has captured Gingka and plans to turn him dark for his evil ambitions in space? Dynamis and the others will try to find the Gemstone Gods, who might have the chance to defeat Ziggurat! First FanFiction! REWRITTEN CHAPTERS COMING UP!
1. Stronger Forces

**A/N: **Omg! Yes, I've rewritten chapters 1- 8 with more detail put into it. I hope this will make up for the chapters I'm responsible for not posting lol. And yes, I've already finished Chapter 9 but I'll need revision on it. As for the side chats with the characters, that would be placed at the end in each chapter.

Right now I'm posting 2 rewritten chapters, I'm still editing the other 6.

Also, the chapters have gradually changed plot, so yea. The setting is 3 years after MFB 4D/BB: Metal Fury

And I will only say this **ONCE **for the sake of not wasting anyone's precious seconds of life, I don't own MFB. Only my OCs. And the other Gemstone God OCs belong to the users who will be listed in the future.

* * *

Dynamis looked upon the brilliant sky of millions of stars that lit up the night sky. His half-smile was hidden from his lavender hair that waved as a breeze blew by. His robes danced gracefully in the direction of the wind as he peacefully sat near the willow tree he always hung out near a koi pond.

It was a peaceful night. Was.

A meteor from the eastern direction of his right eye came hurdling west as it grew a bit larger from his sight. The young, legendary blader immediately stood up and sprinted at the direction. But alas, the meteor he was chasing soon disappeared to the bight lights that twinkled the night.

All he saw before the meteor disappeared was a wispy dark aura tracing around it.

• • •

Daytime approached Dynamis' eye too quickly. He sat up to find that he had been laying on the grassy field as the willow tree and the koi pond came to his sight. His breath hitched as he groaned awake. The lavender, spike-haired boy straightened his robes while he clutched his precious amethyst-colored beyblade on his other hand.

"I better call the others," he said to himself before walking out of the peaceful scenery.

* * *

Tsubasa slammed his fist at the modern table, startling Madoka and Yu. He gritted his teeth as his sideswept bangs fell on his eyes, darkening his look. Clenching his fist, his anger was lashed out by, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! No, this CAN'T possibly TRUE!".

"Tsubasa.." Madoka frowned at the long-haired blader.

"Gingka can't possibly disappear without leaving a not or saying goodbye or maybe a battle! Madoka, someone took him and I'm going to find out what!" Tsubasa's eyes flashed with anger.

Yu tried not to cry at his friend's anger. "But Tsubasa, we don't have a clue who did it! We may not even know if Gingka was actually kidnapped!"

Just then, Madoka's beycomputer rang. She flipped the computer open to find a request of a facetime call with Dynamis. She accepted it with no hesitation as Tsubasa calmed down to see their old friend.

_"Madoka, Tsubasa. Great to see you," _he greeted at her screen.

"Dynamis! Long time, bud, how's it going?" Madoka returned with her cheery tone.

Dynamis' half-smile grew wider, but disappeared as he sighed. "I'm afraid I won't be enlighting you with this news. It appears as though last night, I was able to observe another meteor with dark energy heading west from my direction."

Madoka's face fell to worry. "Dynamis, was there a prophecy about this?"

"It was foretold that after the Legendary Bladers' prophecy is passed, 10 Warriors Wielding the Powers of the Gems will defeat the darkness that attempts to change Beyblade Laws forever. They would be known as the Gemstone Gods," Dynamis explained.

"Could Gingka be one of those bladers?" Tsubasa questions.

"Lastly, I'm afraid to tell you no Legendary Blader can possess the power of a Gem as it would give them godly power enough to destroy stars bigger than the Sun itself," Dynamis continued. Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu stared at him in disbelief. "May I ask why you ask of Gingka being one besides the fact he's the one who beat Nemesis himself?"

"Gingka's missing and we don't know why.." Madoka frowned again.

"HEAVENS! I'll be there tomorrow," Dynamis' shocked face almost made Yu laugh as the call ended.

Tsubasa shrugged. "At least we got help."

* * *

The redheaded boy in question was confined in a dark room, his hands and feet cuffed on one wall. His beyblade Pegasus out of his possession almost driven him insane as he grunted, trying to force himself out of the tight, advanced shackles that held his aching arms and legs. His clothing was replaced with a tight, sleeveless, grey shirt and tight, black pants. His hair was shaggier and his trademark headband with the Pegasus symbol was missing. Also were his shoes and his white scarf.

He muttered curses under his breath as he huffed in exhaustion. The room wasn't relatively overheated but the cuts and bruises all over his body raised his body temperature as well as his overwhelming anger. He grunted and clenched his teeth yet again when the door of his tight cell opened.

The man who enters was smiling gleefully as he stood in front of the exhausted, redheaded blader. The boy was already battered up, so the man merely sat on a chair and cross his legs.

"I see you've entertained yourself quite a bit," he grinned.

"Shut up," Gingka says but in a weaker voice.

The older man just laughed at the suffering, redheaded boy. "Don't do this, Gingka. You know I hate it when kids are battered up like this. But you've been stubborn enough to lead yourself to this."

"I'd rather die," the younger boy stated, deadpan.

"It'll be over soon anyways," the older man's smile grew wider as he exited the cell.

Gingka clenched his hands into fits as his eyes darkened in fury. "ZIGGURAT!"

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't possibly move on after this, it's a good way to end a rewritten intro. Sorry for the shortness of the intro, entertain yourself with the sidechat after this chapter:

• • •

Gingka's eyes stared at the screen in disbelief. "WHAT? SLAY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I've rewritten Chapters 1-8 in Gemstone Gods, what else?" I said while eating a vanilla wafer.

"Hey! You've given me no lines at all!" Kyoya's eyes flashed anger at me.

I just laughed while I jotted down more ideas of the upcoming chapters. "That's because you've only read the 1st chapter, you dumb gm. _(gm = gluteus maximus aka the butt)_"

Gingka's eyes were red from crying. "This is worse than when you first posted Gemstone Gods!"

I rolled my eyes which Gingka read, _'Do I look like I care?'_.

Roselle came in from the backdoor to the kitchen with a popcorn bowl in her hands. "Seriously, Gingka. Just be glad she was gone over the summer, at least we didn't suffer from any more torture stories from her," she states. "Hey, you deleted my Torture Story!"

"I'm reposting a more improved one." That froze Roselle in place, dropping her popcorn bowl.

"That's not fair. I never got my own story!" Kyoya whined.

A devilish smile grew on my face. _(Did it?) _"Fine. A yaoi with Benkei for you.." I started writing the outline for his story. _(Which I may not post because I'm not that crazy, am I?)_

"Oh ****." Was all Kyoya said as I blurred the cuss word.

Just then Yu and Tsubasa came from upstairs after talking about me. _(I have crazy powers which let me know what they're talking about, strange isn't it?)_

"Hey guys! Woah, Slay rewritten Gemstone Gods!" Yu says as he noticed the screen.

"Hopefully I don't go evil on this one. Even though you've only post 1 MFB and 1 Pokemon story, we've seen your drafts for upcoming stories," Tsubasa says with calm and a handsome tone.

After that, they were just chatting the future of Gemstone Gods as I sighed in annoyance.

"Can everyone just leave me here? OR ELSE I'LL DO THE WORST OF MY AUTHORESS POWERS!" My eyes darkened as my head grew redder when shouting at them. _(Goddamn, I am crazy.)_

Chaos ensued as they went outside of my loft while I sat there peacefully, grinning.

• • •

**A/N: **You wouldn't want to see the final paper for Kyoya and Benkei's yaoi. It was too disturbing I put it in the trash.

Oh, and OC Forms are in a Google Doc at my Profile! (I have yet to finish my Official Website. Yes, I'm almost done with it.)


	2. Chance Encounters

**A/N: **So if anyone's curious about who's the Gemstone Gods, my website has summaries of my stories and other info. (Which is yet to be finished) Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

The sidechat of this chapter is at the end so you just wait. :)

* * *

Dynamis arrived from the airport the next day to be greeted by an overexcited Yu, a cheery Madoka, and a cool as cucumbers Tsubasa. Dynamis gave them a warming half-smile and began walking to them.

"Friends, it is great to see you in person!" Dynamis exclaimed.

Madoka gave him a wave while Yu just stood there saying how his Jupiter is really strong and would like to battle him. Tsubasa just stood there with a smile, and reached out his for the lavender, spiked-haired boy to take. Dynamis agreed and returned back the favor.

But then, Dynamis sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut the reunion short. If we can save Gingka as soon as possible, then things will surely lighten up."

The rest nodded in agreement.

• • •

The 3 bladers and mechanic went out to the park to discuss about Gingka's disappearance and the Gemstone Gods. Dynamis had changed his clothes to a simple, white t-shirt and beige shorts. His footwear was white vans and his accessories were that of a simple, black cuff. Dynamis nodded in thanks to the eagle blader for letting him have his clothes.

"So, have you had any idea where one of the Gemstone Gods are?" Madoka asked. Dynamis could see clearly she'd like to get some data on the Gemstone Gods' power.

Dynamis laughed but died off. "We could start hunting around here. Bey Park does attract more stronger bladers now that they know where the Legendary Bladers reside."

"That could be the case. Kenta's also around here now, and he's training probably," Tsubasa added.

"Oh! I forgot!" Madoka exclaimed. "There's a tournament going on right now! Maybe there's a Gemstone God there?"

"Maybe. Although Gemstone Gods like a challenge," Dynamis mentions.

* * *

Millions of tornadoes can be seen as a giant rock came into sight. There, a blader with an immense green aura launches his bey out into the wild storms, right into a tornado.

"King Lion Crushing Fang!"

At the call of the special move, a massive explosion of green energy occurs as all of the tornadoes disappear in sight. The blader smiled, showing his white fangs in pride.

"Kyoya!" called another blader. He was at the bottom of the giant rock, his orange hair breezing by as another blazing breeze flows by. "Gingka's...gone. I got a message from Madoka."

"WHAT?!" Kyoya's eyes were burning now. "Get the others. I won't let that Pegasus blader out of my sight!"

* * *

In the clear view of the beystadium, Dynamis, Tsubasa, Madoka, and Yu have just arrived in time for the final match. There was an outburst of energy coming from audience, cameras, flashes, autographs, you name it, they have it.

Blader DJ came into view as his stand rose for the audience to hear. "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THIS TOURNAMENT! Please, no cameras right now until the very end of this match."

He continued. "Now, let's give it up for Kenta Yumiya, one of the bladers besides Gingka, who defeated the bey who wanted to destroy the world!"

Everyone cheered for the green-haired blader as he appeared from the left side of Blader DJ.

"Next comes Roselle Titane," The name rang into Dynamis' mind, "she's a blader from out of town, but it's clear she has strength!"

Roselle came out from the right side, her raven hair came into view just inches beyond her shoulder. Her sideswept bangs slightly covers her right eye, as her golden eyes shone. The girl blader wore a black, tank top underneath a hooded, rolled-up sleeves, white jacket and short, black leggings underneath a grey, skater skirt.

"Let's start the countdown!" Blader DJ announced. At that second, Roselle and Kenta came into position to launch their beys. "3, 2, 1..."

There was short silence before, "LET IT RIP!"

The two bladers launched their beys with skill as the two beys whirled around the stadium. Kenta's high profile Flash Sagittario drew closer to Roselle's mid profile Nova Asteria, preparing for an attack.

"Attack, Sagittario!" Kenta called.

Sagittario launched an attack against Asteria, but the electric blue bey disappeared in sight when the yellow-colored bey was in contact. Roselle smirked while Kenta stood, shocked.

"WHAT?" Kenta questions.

"Amazing!" Madoka said from the audience. She began typing on her beycomputer.

"Dance! Asteria!" Roselle says. Her bey reappears behind Sagittario and give a smash blow sending Kenta's bey up high.

"Whaa! Sagittario!" Kenta's face looked panic. The bey managed to find balance and returned to the stadium. Kenta gave a sigh, as did Madoka and Dynamis.

From the background, Tsubasa and Dynamis were chatting about the battle.

"It takes a lot to smash Kenta's bey that high. Do you think she's...?" Tsubasa asks.

Dynamis nodded. "She is. I've seen her power before."

"How?" Tsubasa questions.

Dynamis smiled. "She was one of my protégés before the God of Destruction emerged from its sleep."

Tsubasa nodded.

Meanwhile, the battle went on with full blow attacks from Asteria and many barrages from Sagittario. Neither bey or blader was backing down. Kenta's body was in exhaustion while Roselle looked more stronger.

"C'mon! I came here to battle the Legendary Blader of Summer, show me its strength, Kenta!" Roselle engaged herself for another Attack. "Asteria, freenspin Attack Mode!"

Roselle's electric blue bey switch modes and raced fast to Sagittario. "Attack with grace, Asteria!"

Asteria lauched a flurry of barrage attacks, each gradually slowing down Sagittario's spin. Kenta screamed in panic.

"Sagittario!" Kenta shouted. Sagittario manage to free itself from Asteria's attacks and launched itself into the air. "Diving Arrow!"

"Asteria! Winged Blue Lightning!" Roselle called. The beys clashed as an explosion occurs.

• • •

In the aftermath of the explosion, smoke impaired the visions of the audience as Yu jumped up and down in excitement.

"Who won, who won, who won?" he says repeatedly.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was in shock that Sagittario stopped spinning while Asteria remained in perfect spin. Kenta looked in shock as he saw Roselle with an intense electric blue aura outlining her body.

"AND THE WINNER IS ROSELLE!" Blader DJ announced. The audience gasped in shock at the winner determined at the end of the match. Asteria launched itself back to Roselle's hand as she looked down at the ruins of the stadium.

Kenta fell on his knees and grabbed his Saggitario. "I lost..but that's okay."

"That was the best battle I've been it in centuries!" Roselle says in excitement. "Please, battle me again sometime. I really had fun!"

"You did?" Kenta questions.

"Are you kidding? Kenta, you're famous around the globe! I'm happy to battle a Legendary Blader from time to time, win or lose!" she says.

Dynamis, Tsubasa, Yu, and Madoka appeared behind Kenta, smiling.

"That was an excellent battle, Kenta," Dynamis remarked.

Yu nodded in agreement. "Dynamis is right. Too bad though you lost, but it's okay!"

"Dynamis?" Roselle questions.

"Roselle! It's nice to see you again," Dynamis exclaimed, waving his hand.

"Oh! I didn't recognize you with that outfit!" Roselle joked.

Dynamis blushed a bit. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Roselle. She's a former protégé of mine."

"No wonder you're strong," Kenta says.

"To beat a Legendary Blader is a feat I'd like to complete," Tsubasa adds.

They all laughed as they continued chatting.

* * *

Yu came over at Madoka's beycomputer to find that his sister, Rosalina, had called him during the match. Recalling his sister, she was almost too quick to respond.

_"Yu! Nice to see you! How's Dynamis over there?" _Rosalina questions.

"Hey sis, can you come over at Japan? I'm sure there's someone here you would like to challenge!" Yu says.

Rosalina nodded in agreement. _"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow. See you then!"_

With that, the call ended and Yu smiled.

* * *

**A/U: **Lol, I didn't know how to end this chapter so yea. Sorry for the crappy ending. Now, enlighten yourself with the sidechat after this chapter:

• • •

"Least you got a cameo in this one," Gingka says.

"Well I better see more of myself here, Slay. Or else.." Kyoya threatened me with a fist.

I jotted more ideas down for the next chapters to come up. "Hey! I won't give you any lines if you do that! Besides, I'm the one with Authoress Powers."

"Great! Now you gave her more torture ideas!" Gingka says sarcastically.

Roselle and Rosalina comes from upstairs with their beys clutched in their hands.

"Yo Gingka, Kyoya, Slay. What's up?" Roselle says casually.

"How could you be so calm and cool at Slay's state right now?" Rosalina question.

"They're the ones who pissed her off. I wonder what yaoi she would do.." Roselle chuckled.

"NO NO! NO YAOI!" Kyoya and Gingka shouted.

"Then shut the **** up or else I'll DO IT!" I raged back at them. Roselle and Rosalina flee from the scene to the backdoor to the kitchen. Kyoya and Gingka shrunk after that.

• • •

**A/N: **If anyone asks, no I'm not posting the yaoi of Kyoya and Gingka.


	3. The Dark Arises

**A/N: **Blah, I still need to finish my website. No worries though. Sorry if I have been a horrible updater of this story so far, I have school and I am also participating in many afterschool activities. And because I also have a life outside of . _I put A/Ns after I write chapters._

* * *

Gingka slept peacefully in his shackles while Ziggurat watched the redheaded boy sleep. His smile was wider than possible, when an HD Academy student came over to him.

"Sir, we've successfully contained the meteor that fell from the sky. Should we do anything about it?" he asks.

Ziggurat grinned devilish. "Have Sector B-11 monitor it, and bring our guest here to the special chamber I was telling you about."

"Yes, sir," he says. He releases the peaceful Gingka out of his shackles and carries the boy to the chamber.

"Soon." Ziggurat walked out with the HD student.

* * *

Kyoya and Nile were out in the deserts of Africa when an explosion occurs not too far from them. The explosion was so big, it was bigger than a volcano eruption.

"Could that be..?" Nile questions in awe.

Kyoya nodded. "Let's check it out."

The 2 bladers sprinted across the sandy dunes of the desert to find a tanned blader with shoulder length hair. What surprised the 2 bladers is that the stadium was filled with ice and snow. The temperature seemed to drop lower the nearer they were to the blader.

The tanned blader's smile was half-covered by a bang that covers his left eye. His muscular complexion fits his navy blue shirt and black, cargo pants. His black, combat boots were tipped with snow from the stadium.

"You're Kyoya Tategami, right? Legendary Blader of Spring, right?" the tanned boy asks.

"So why would you care? Besides the fact I'm famous around the globe, that is," Kyoya shot back.

The tanned boy shrugged. "I'm Eric. You'll need me sometime, okay?"

With that, he walked out of Kyoya's sight, with the green-haired boy not stopping him.

"Kyoya.." Nile started to protest.

"Follow him, Nile. I need to train a bit more."

* * *

Roselle laid down on the grassy field (During Metal Fusion, Gingka and Kenta hung out here) near a flight of stairs and metal railings above her. Her long, raven hair danced gracefully at the breeze that blew by as she stared in awe of the sunset. Her golden eyes twinkled brightly and matched the sunset perfectly, and her smile was wider at the majestic scenery.

She sat up with ease, clutching her Nova Asteria on her right hand. She pulled out a sapphire pendant that was hidden under her black, tank top. The pendant was a simple circle sapphire with a white gold outline. It was attached to the 20" silver chain around her as the pendant shone brightly.

The sapphire emitted an electric blue aura, as the aura began outlining her herself. She could feel the power the Gem had around her. It was simply amazing.

It was then Dynamis came over to her, his usual half-smile on his face. "So...you're a Gemstone God aren't you?"

"I am. I found out not too long ago, when Gingka defeated Nemesis and such," Roselle quietly replied.

"Well, the future now belongs to your hands. I've done my part into helping the Will of the Heavens to protect the earth," Dynamis remarked. "Let's hope none of the other Gods would side with evil last time."

"Dynamis, I want you to know.." Roselle stated. "I will do my part, but will the others do?"

"I hope so." Was all Dynamis could say.

• • •

The next day, Yu was smiling so wide Madoka and Tsubasa were worried Yu ate too much sugar yet again. The orange-haired boy was jumping up and down, the maroon-haired mechanic had to ask him to stop.

"What's gotten Yu so excited?" Roselle says as she comes in the B-Pit shop.

"Guys, remember Rosalina? My sister?" Yu asks. "She's coming here!"

"Rosalina?" Roselle and Dynamis asks.

Just then, the bell rang as a redheaded girl enters the B-Pit shop. Her hair was done in a french braid and rested on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a silver dress with red roses printed on it, silver tights, and silver dress shoes. Her smile widened when she saw Dynamis and a familiar girl.

"Dynamis! Roselle!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Wait, Roselle?"

"Long story," Roselle just shrugged. She hugged her long time friend tightly.

"Good. I guess we could discuss now the plan." Madoka, Dynamis, and Roselle all nodded at the eagle blader.

Rosalina stood there, feeling uneasy and...a bit let out. "About what?" she found herself to be dumbfounded when she had asked that.

"Our friend...Gingka...he's gone. We don't know when he did but, he just..." Dynamis found no words to say for his other protege.

Rosalina just nodded, "I heard through Yu."

"What's the plan, Tsubasa?" Yu curiously asks with his bright smile.

"We head to the Americas. Surely a familiar boy there could tell us some info." Yu and Madoka's eyes widened at Tsubasa's suggestion.

Madoka shook her head. "You don't think...?"

"Then let's go!" Yu piped.

• • •

**A/N: **Dammit. I just realized this chapter was too short but the other chapters will make it up. Also if anyone's asking, I'll be deleting my old chapters of this story now. The rewritten version's events are wayy too different now.

Here's the side chat after the chapter (if anyone is bored):

"This is too damn short." Was all Kyoya commented. I rolled my eyes as I typed more words for the upcoming Gemstone Gods chapters.

"Hey! You haven't read Chapter 4 yet." Oh crap. I just made everyone want to reload their pages for Chapter 4.

"Where's Gingka anyways?" Kyoya asks.

"Crying." My answer was flat and seemed to have no emotion at all. Lol, I'm so f-ing weird.

Roselle and Rosalina came in through the backdoor of the kitchen and plopped themselves over at the couch. They were smiling, and their cheeks were redder than usual.

"What''s the sitch?" I asked. I could tell that something's up. I _always _tell.

"Oh! It was just noth-"

"We may have accidentally read Kyoya and Gingka's yaoi!" Roselle bursted out laughing while interrupting the redheaded Artemis blader.

"You-" I am not going to finish what Kyoya said.

Roselle just kept laughing. "Lol, Kyoya. Looks like Slay is really creative when it comes to yaoi."

"SHUT THE-"

• • •

**A/N: **Nope. Not finishing that conversation.


	4. Three Views

**A/N: **No! If anyone's asking that I'll be posting yaoi, it's a BIG FKING NO! My fictions are meant to be 13+ friendly, so yea. Plus, I don't want to attract dirty perverted anime fanboys here.

My website is almost done too, I PROMISE!

And also, Eternal Nexus Warrior's TSAT inspired me to do this as well as Steven Universe. Yes, I'm a CN nerd. (but that's where the Beyblade in the Americas airs, right?)

* * *

Nile's hair was swaying back and forth as he stared at the beystadium, which the ice was now melted thanks to the temperatures of the deserts. Still, it kinda frightened the orange-haired boy to think that the guy standing on the opposite side of the stadium could do that. In the desert. At 125ºF.

Eric's smile showed his sparkling white teeth, much to Nile's annoyance. He still wore a navy blue short sleeve shirt and black cargo pants. Yet, to Nile's surprise, he doesn't seem to be sweating at all.

But Nile could see Eric's bey which was glowing an icy blue as the black-haired blader's tight grasp on the bey released more aura. Nile could only figure that this dude's bey is _actually _cooling him off.

Nile's hands were balled into fists. His mouth cracked a smile which showed an exposed fang-like tooth but shorter than Kyoya's. Suddenly, he grabbed his bey launcher out fluently and with ease. His graceful routine of setting up a bey launcher made Eric slightly surprised.

Nile's grin grew wider. "So...shall we?"

* * *

Dynamis could tell he was bored. But he was never bored. Was he?

He sat at one of the low-profile grey couches of the luxury private plane that Julian Konzern had given them after he had regained wealth (thanks to Gingka and the others) while he watched Yu and Kenta talk more about beyblade. Yu was praising Kenta for becoming a Legendary Blader, even though that was 3 years ago. The lavender-haired boy smiled at Yu's constant praises to him as well.

It was then he noticed Roselle and Rosalina were at the opposite side of his point of view. They were playing online chess from the iPad Pros (Julian had access to them from a friend), as they called them, and they were laughing as the constant little screw-ups or getting their game-faces on when they knew the game was over soon. Roselle smacked her iPad lightly after losing again to Rosalina.

"God, what's your strategy?" Dynamis smiled at Roselle's annoyance.

Rosalina giggled lightly. "Well, I've been living near chess masters in Florence, Italy..."

"Oh shush with your fantabulous adventures!" Dynamis could tell that Roselle had sulked. Clearly the raven-haired girl was jealous of her long time friend.

"Dynamis, care to play chess with us?" Roselle finally turned her attention to the Jupiter blader. Dynamis blushed as he could tell that he was drifting off from Roselle's inner charm.

No words were spoken out of the lavender-haired blader's mouth as he was too afraid to embarrass himself more to the two girls. He slowly made his way to the two charming girls as another game of chess is announced.

* * *

Ziggurat smirked as he observes Sector B-11. The star fragment (the one Dynamis had encountered) was being analyzed now by his experts, and the progress they made made Ziggurat quite parched. His half-emptied wine glass was sitting on the right side of his desk, but his attention was no longer to sustain his body with liquids to replenish himself. All his attention now was his success so far.

Just then, 3 bladers came into his view, with the man slightly annoyed that his happy train-of-thought was disrupted.

"Ziggurat, we have fulfilled your wish," the lead guy said. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless t-shirt underneath a dark purple biker jacket and tight black jeans. His footwear was shiny black Doc Martens and a silver chain hung on his neck.

"And what is that wish, if I had forgotten?" Ziggurat's reply only made the group smirk even more.

"We'd been able to lure the one you call 'Masamune' to the fake tournament we scheduled. Just like you'd say, boss," The shorter guy behind the lead guy revealed. He pretty much wore the same thing the lead guy did except with a yellow jacket instead.

Ziggurat's smirk was even wider now. "Oh yes, I indeed, have forgotten those plans."

* * *

The tiring 8-hour journey to the Americas had worn out the group than they'd expected. Yu was still hyper as usual, but Kenta was so tired he almost slept while walking out of the plane. Roselle and Rosalina came out next, their travel bags hung on their arms, in which Dynamis was slightly attracted by.

After the whole chaos of getting themselves out of the plane, Madoka had configured the location of Team Dungeon and said it was an another 2 hour drive, in which the group groaned. Tsubasa suggested a good night's sleep, so they took a bus to the nearest hotel, which wasn't far considering the fact they'd just gotten off the airport.

Yu crashed down at one of the beds of the 'Luxurious Masters Hotel Room' they'd bought from money sponsored from the WBBA, and Roselle and Rosalina laid down at their beds reading books. Rosalina's book was a light, romantic-comedy book while Roselle's was a hardcore horror genre.

Dynamis stared out of the windows to watch the stargaze of the beautiful night. His smile quickly faded as seconds pass by. He was still worried for his fellow Pegasis-blader. His race of thoughts had distracted him from watching the starry night, until Madoka came up to him with a weak smile on her face.

"Worried much?" came the maroon-haired mechanic. She was changed into a simple pink tank top and monkey pajamas.

Dynamis nodded. "Yep. I'm worried."

"We'll find him. We always did in the end, haven't we?" Madoka tried to smile to comfort him.

"You don't have to be brave for me, Madoka. It's not like I've been in these situations before," he assured.

"I always do this because I need to find myself a use other than just Beyblade mechanics," she piped. In which Dynamis had just smiled at that comment.

* * *

_8 hours before.._

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eric taunted. His muscular complexion was revealed more when he decided to take his shirt off and replace it with a tank top. "Let's play."

"3...2...1" Both bladers had their keen eye to their beys. There was a short deafening silence beyond both bladers, who gripped their launchers tighter.

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

**A/N: **I was lazy, don't complain the shortness of this chapter.

Here's the sidechat as promised:

"Kinda like it." This was coming from Roselle, who was eating yet another popcorn bowl. "Although, Dynamis and I don't have that kind of relationship..."

"DIS EZZ MAH FANFIC GARL!" I blew right through her stunned face.

"Gee, you don't have to explode to tell me that," Roselle shrugged.

Nile came from upstairs, dressed in a tight balck tank top which showed his muscular complexion and a 6-pack (okay wtf, Slay) and a beige yoga pants. I felt my heart stop when I just saw him.

"This was a dare, Slay," he eyed me. I just ignored that snobby comment.

"AND it looks fantabulous!" came Madoka who just bursted in. I rolled my eyes at Madoka's secret clothing obsession.

"Guys, could you please leave me...alone?" I asked politely. Everyone's eyes widened and just hurried off upstairs.

"I like my Authoress Powers."

• • •

**A/N: **And you bet I do.


	5. The Sand-Snow Battle: 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait again, school is definitely a priority in my schedule right now. Even though I'm a straight A student, The past month was filled with tests, projects, and after-school activities like violin practice. Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

Nile and Eric watched the two beys flung to the opposite side of where they'd launched. The beys raced around the stadium with immense speed.

Eric's Blizzard Falcon seemed to near in to Horuseus with greater speed, but it still showed no signs of a direct attack. This annoyed and scared Nile, who seemed on edge with this battle. Eric just smirked as he knew from Nile's face that he had scared the former Wild Fang blader, and that he would call the first shot.

This didn't bother Nile however, for he knew that this battle would actually test his strength before and after Kyoya. "Horuseus! Take the first strike!"

Horuseus sped towards Falcon and lunged at the blue bey with a great amount of strength. The force was strong enough to send the Falcon flying, but it managed to balance itself back to the bey stadium.

"You seem to underestimate me," the orange-haired blader called out to Eric. "Never underestimate a blader, you fool!"

Falcon tried to regain speed again when Horuseus did another smash attack to the blue bey, except this time Falcon managed to keep balance and held the attack. This didn't surprise Nile at all, when Horuseus let go Falcon.

Eric furrowed his eyebrow, confused by Nile's actions. The tanned blader was surprised by Nile's strength, although that didn't mean he was scared. His hands were clenched into fists however, which showed his fury of annoyance. Nile was amused by this, as Eric seemed to gradually lose his cool.

"I see," Nile continued. "You thought I was scared."

A rush of silence filled the stadium but the sounds of screeching when the two beys clashed. "But...I'm never scared of a beybattle."

* * *

_Present Time_

"Tsubasa, why do you keep spacing like that?" asked a curious Roselle. She was dressed in her cartoonish sushi pajamas and was eating a cup of ramen. The Asteria blader poked her head towards the Eagle blader's right shoulder, who was still staring at the beautiful starry night.

Roselle was a bit annoyed by the ignorance of the silver-haired boy, so she continued. "Hello? Earth to Tsubasa?" She lightly nudged him with her elbow, but that tipped his chair over, causing the victim to fall flat on the face, in which her face turned slightly pink from not trying to laugh.

Tsubasa pulled himself up and checked his leg for slight cuts. "Sorry. Guess that paid for my unattentiveness," he apologized.

However, the raven-haired girl just rolled her eyes at the apology. "Darn' tootin you did." An awkward silence breezes by, "Now that I have your attention, are you really okay? I mean, you've been dazing off to a daydream or something like every minute or so."

Tsubasa glanced down at the hardwood floor for a moment, then spoke in an almost whisper-like volume. "I'm fine, I guess. Just don't worry about me, we've already have Gingka to worry about."

"I was always told that I would make a good psychologist," Roselle mentioned. "Or a good school counselor."

"I'm fine, Roselle. Thanks anyways," the silver-haired boy said before leaving Roselle alone in the hotel room.

Roselle dazed off at the starry night, her gold eyes squinting at the moon. "I hope so."

* * *

"Falcon!" shouted Eric for the millionth time as his blue bey managed to recover back to the stadium.

Nile smirked as he watched Eric's exhausted complexion. The Horuseus blader observed that the snow that covered his sandals were slowly and gradually started to melt. _Strange, it's like the snow and ice around here is connected with Eric's body. _He brushed off another pile of snow that landed on his left shoulder, then focused back on the beybattle.

Eric, however, wasn't bothered at all by the snow that covered most of his boots. His consentration was targeted to the beybattle, in which he was gradually losing over time. He knew he needed a counter big time, or else he wouldn't be proven worthy in Nile's eyes.

"You're strong," he remarked. "Stronger than anyone I've faced so far."

That got Nile's attention. _Is he that serious? _"Oh really? So far?"

"My history is deep, and personal," replied Eric. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Nile shrugged. "So you can't talk, really."

"Let's just focus on this damn battle Nile!" Eric exclaimed. "A beybattle is not about sharing your damn feelings with each other!"

Falcon charged towards Horuseus with incredible speed and smashed it with a strength that sent it flying so high it would be taller than a skyscraper if it were a building. Nile gritted his teeth, but stayed cool and watched as Horuseus manages to balance itself back to the bey stadium. He then studied the stadium again, gazing at the two beys racing across the stadium.

_I've gotta end this, _he thought. _If I can._

* * *

**A/N: **I want to know if my chapters are getting a bit shorter or is just a bit short for you guys. A review helps my rep as well with this story, thanks.

And as promised, the sidechat:

I was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV watching Netflix when Roselle came over me with an incredible speed, holding a popcorn bowl in one hand and a coke in the other. She crashed down next to me and chaos ensued.

"ROSELLE! I'M GONNA-"

"Oh crap."

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, crap.


	6. AN: Something Bad Happened

**A/N: **2 horrific things happened.

1) My flash drive was broken by my brother, who dropped it in the toilet while pranking me (results were not pretty), so I have to rewrite all my other chapters.

2) That also means my OC list is gone! So, yea. But don't worry! I have a backup file stashed in my over cluttered computer somewhere...

So, I'm so fucking sorry.


	7. AN: I'm Back!

Shit. I know it's been months since I've been working on this but I have a fucking life that keeps screwing with me. Now that I'm back, school's almost over and I can finally do some fucking writing for you people. I'm sorry I haven't been active at all lately, I know you guys are just dying to know what happens next. I've lost all my documents because of my fucking computer and I had to get a new one. So now I'll have to read everything again, and maybe even renew the listing of the Gods. I'm sorry guys, I really am. :(

Now don't worry! I'm going to start doing chapters again, but I have tests to do in about 2 weeks so I'm off again to probably studying. But I'll be back, don't worry. :)

\- xSlaynamis


End file.
